


Cold as Stone

by Queen_BriarRose



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Just wait for it, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_BriarRose/pseuds/Queen_BriarRose
Summary: Kieran was a monster. A monster incapable of emotion. A monster who stole countless lives for a living. Their statuses were of little importance nor why the shadows wished whoever they were to be six feet under, he simply did what he was told. That is until he got a mission that changed his life forever.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Cold as Stone

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a Secret Santa gift for Woolen Owl! Special thanks to Fwootloops for beta reading and editing! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays :)

Kieran was a monster. A monster incapable of emotion. A monster who stole countless lives for a living. Their statuses were of little importance nor why the shadows wished whoever they were to be six feet under, he simply did what he was told. That is until he got a mission that changed his life forever. 

Tonight’s target: A high ranking politician named Greyson Stone. Kieran, being the monster that he is, was unphased by this request. He had done missions like this several times before that were just as if not more horrid. 

\-----

His footsteps creeped through the night as if those of a stray cat. The location was farther away then usual, deeper into the country rather than the city. According to the Messenger and the assignment, the target lived in a small manor out in the countryside. Unfortunately for Kieran, he had to travel on foot to the location. It would draw too much suspicion if he called a taxi. On the brightside, he wouldn’t have to worry about neighbors possibly seeing him- not like that was ever really an issue with his expertise. 

Kieran silently raced atop the city’s rooftops and into the neighboring country, shrouded in the night. Once hidden in the trees, he started en route towards the Stone Manor. 

When Kieran finally made it to the house, he checked the windows to see if Mr. Stone was still awake or not. The house was silent and dark. He pulled the pins out of his coat pocket and began to pick the lock of the front door. It opened up with ease at the slightest click. Kieran crept around the house, footsteps barely touching the aging wood floors while his hand laid on his sword, ready to strike in case Stone was waiting for him right around the corner. Kieran turned the corner to see a hallway with two doors. One was open and one was closed. He slowly walked by the open door and peaked in. It was just a restroom. Kieran then walked up to the closed door and leaned in close. He didn’t hear anything. He opened the door ever so slowly. His eyes were met with the foot of a bed. There were no visible forms under the bed’s blankets.  
Kieran swiftly strolled into the room, glancing around to see if the target was hiding somewhere. Nothing could have prepared him for what he ended up finding. 

As he approached the bed he found a small rock with glued on googly eyes resting against the pillow and slightly under the covers. Kieran thought that it must have been some sort of trap set up by Mr. Stone. That is until the rock jerked its body to face it's intruder. 

Kieran froze in fear as he made eye contact with the living pet rock. He felt his soul being sucked out of his body as he stared into the rocks dark, plastic eyes. The rock then jumped out from under the covers and Kieran began to scream like a man getting his genitalia slowly ripped off. Kieran then pulled out his sword and began slashing away at the hard chunk of earth. His sword left many cuts into the rocks and even sliced off one of it’s googly eyes, but the rock was still moving. He smacked the rock out of the bed using his sword like a bat, and reached for a decorated metal vase that was sitting on the bureau. Kieran held it above the rock, preparing to smash it to death

His eyes met with the rock’s one good googly eye. This became the stare down that Kieran never forgot. That one googly eye showed more sorrow then any human eye Kieran had ever seen. He faltered in his step, his chest crumbling as if he was unable to breathe. His legs trembled as he almost collapsed in despair. Kieran was at a complete loss at how to proceed. So he did what he was always told to do. 

Finish the job. 

\-----

Kieran stumbled out of the country manor and fell to his hands and knees. He couldn’t stop shaking and his breath was uneven and desperate. Those cold plastic eyes plagued his mind, unable to think about anything else.

After about an hour of laying in the grass in shock, Kieran finally found the strength to stumble home. He did not sleep at all that night. He was haunted by images of rocks with googly eyes glued on them. Haunted by the look that rock gave him before Kieran crushed him to death. The sun finally rose and that’s when it hit Kieran. 

“I can’t do this anymore,” he thought. He hurriedly packed as many of his items as he could and ran to the train station to buy a ticket out of the city.

For a week, Kieran mindlessly traveled the country by train. He kept being haunted by the pet rock. It got to the point where he was having hallucinations. Kieran eventually stopped at a town that was far away from Ardhalis. It was a small town that was surrounded by land, creeks and rivers. Kieran wandered the town with his suitcase, wondering what he should do with his life now that he had left his career as an assassin behind. The man trotted along the many creeks and rivers that the town had. The sound of the water rushing brought him peace. His serenity was short lived when he realized that the bottom of the river was filled with rocks. He froze for a moment and stared at the all too familiar stones. He stared at the rocks for what seemed like an eternity. He kept on thinking “Why do you continue to haunt me? What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?”.

Kieran stared for a little longer before an idea spawned in his head. The ex-assassin then ran back into the town and went to the nearest home building company. He requested that they build a small home for him right next to the river. With the remainder of his money, Kieran then went to the nearest craft store and bought out all of their googly eyes and glue. This was it. This is how Kieran was going to redeem himself.

\-----

A year had passed since the assassination that had changed Kieran’s life. Kieran now dedicated his days towards being a rock farmer. He had collected all of the rocks from the river and glued googly eyes on all of them. The rocks covered every square inch of Kieran’s property, looking at the world with their dark plastic eyes. His neighbors must have thought him insane but the truth was Kieran had never felt more alive. He was finally at peace with himself. Instead of stealing more innumerable lives from the world, he was finally giving his own to create more.


End file.
